Prior devices for controlling snoring include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,473 and 4,304,227 to Samelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,686 to Lloyd et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,240 to Gardy. Certain of such devices provide for reception of the tongue in a hollow formed by a mouth-retained holder. One problem presented by such devices lies in the lack of fit of the device to the user's tongue; for example, mouth retention of the hollow device dictates the position of the tongue socket, whereby a longer tongue is not properly or comfortably accommodated. Such prior devices also are characterized by other problems and difficulties.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,473 to Samelson discloses a device with a rigid tongue pocket molded to a tooth channel for positioning a user's tongue. This device offers benefits over earlier devices but does not allow breathing through the user's mouth. In addition, the simple design of the tongue chamber does not retain the tongue as well as the new invention. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,240 to Gardy discloses a one-piece device with a deep tongue pocket, with internal ridges, external ridges to engage the user's teeth and integrally molded air tubes. The simple design of the tongue chamber does not retain the tongue as well as the new invention. In addition, unlike the new apparatus, this device is not adjustable.
One invention, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,184 to Alvarez, provides an improved anti-snoring device free from the problems and difficulties associated with prior devices. The apparatus includes 1) a tongue sleeve configured for reception and retention of the outer extent of the user's tongue, and to be retained by the user's mouth, 2) a shield shaped to be received and retained outwardly of the user's lip, and 3) an attachment mechanism or component for adjustably attaching the shield to the tongue sleeve to permit selective adjustment of the position of the shield relative to the tongue forward extent whereby the tongue may be comfortably positioned and retained in the tongue sleeve, whereby snoring is reduced as the tongue is brought forward, out of the mouth, and incremental forward movement of the shield will move the tongue further forward, with lessened airway obstruction.
Typically, the tongue sleeve has a forward position, and the attachment mechanism projects outwardly of and about the forward position, sidewardly of the tongue sleeve. The shield can extend at least partway about the tongue sleeve, with selective attachment to the latter. The shield may include upper and lower portions to fit outwardly of the user's upper and lower lips. The shield may be loosely carried by the tongue sleeve to provide breathing passages therebetween, and to allow limited tongue positioning of the tongue sleeve relative to the shield.
The attachment mechanism preferable includes notches presented sidewardly for selected engagement with the shield structure. In this regard, the notches may be carried by a forward portion of the tongue sleeve, and are spaced to align the tongue sleeve relative to the shield. The user begins by positioning the shield at first notches nearest the face; and the shield can be progressively advanced forwardly, away from the lips, until snoring reduction and tongue comfort are achieved.
The Alvarez '184 shield preferably includes air holes 70 and 71 to facilitate breathing, particularly through the user's nose. However, some people prefer to breathe through their mouths. Most people suffer some restfiction on nasal breathing at certain times, particularly when suffering from congestion caused by a cold or allergies. The '184 device could be improved by providing improved air communication for mouth breathing.